onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lepuppy7
I'm going to TRY to keep this short. One Piece is by far FARR the best, The complex plotline that is somehow made to seem simple if you dont think about it in detail is really impressive, NO plot holes whatsoever, even with so freaking much happening and being so long and complex. One Piece characters are also beyond exceptional, They are ALL so incredibly developed and fit in in all ways when they are introduced, they dont come out of nowhere, you are told just enough about them, and then they develop and add to the the story as it progresses. And you can get so amazingly attached to them, so much that it literally hurts when they are hurt. And you can feel such amazing hate towards them, you just want whoever Oda wants you to feel this way about to be caused such incredible pain, you want to see horrible horrible things happen to them, and then see them die slowly. I must say, definitely at pretty much the very top, some of hte most pleasurable things I have ever felt in my life are when the Strawhats are so happy and achieve such wonderful goals, and when Luffy succeeds in beating the crap out of those horrible people who you just want so badly to f*cking die, gawd its seriously just so satisfying. The battles are so immensely amazing too, not only because of the physical fighting-- which is also more amazing than any other anime I've seen, I mean, most things have such simple fighting, similar weapons and techniques, without backing up at all why all of the attacks work either! But because of all the emotions and complex plots and reasons for fighting add so much that nothing can beat those fights. The emotions are so incredible. It's not even-- UGH, you just can't explain them at all, and not everyone feels them for One Piece, but those of us that do, we know there is nothing comparable. It makes you so happy that you can just keep laughing for so long, even after pausing it for laugh time~ It can also make you so happy that your head is just like in this place of extreme bliss, this feeling though I can't really explain at all, it's like so much so that you spill really hot tea (practiacally boiling) all over yourself while watching this part and you just dont care and hten have a burn for a looong while... I didn't understand how one could cry from happiness before watching One Piece either, it just made no sense...but let me tell you, i cried and laughed from joy and such happiness so many times during One Piece, like when seeing Ace alive during the Alabasta arc when rewatching, and seeing them get to the red line, and sky island all for the second time. But it can also make you cry so hard, you feel so immensely pained, it hurts so badly, Ace, Merry. It also makes you feel fear, and such incredibly anger, I've never been more angry/furious than at certain One Piece characters. I didn't even understand what empathy really meant before watching One Piece, I mean, it just makes you feel so many emotions, and none get in the way of others. SOOOOO many, you can't even control which ones either, just sooooooooo many. Guuh, even just looking at the main characters being happy in any random picture can make you experience such joy > It's also really inspirational and meaningful, honestly. When first watching I felt it was just kind of stupid and cheesy...that was SO wrong. It's not, now all of that just means so much to me,it's not even funny.And it teaches you how to be happy, how to live, how to everything !!!!!!!!!! I also really love how it can pack so many different emotions ans feelings so closely together, without it just being messed up, every arc makes you laugh so much, makes you so happy, and makes you so sad, and makes you feel such ate, ETC. But even when shortly after Ace's death, you have humor being there, yet, that is really just there to show that when you are that sad and pained, that humor of Buggy means nothing to you. I could go on SO much more, but I should really stop now. . . . summed up: Oda is god, One Piece is an entire complex world, it's not comparable to anime. Most of this though, can't really be put into words even, this is just a slight attempt >..< Lepuppy7 22:00, May 19, 2012 (UTC)